A Villainous Affair
by FerociousWink
Summary: a less twisted version of Buddy Pine and Violet Parr. synlet all over the damn place! R and R.
1. Lips upon your skin

Authors note :The Incredibles is owned by Disney/Pixar. NOT ME! so dont sue... im broke XD  
This is extremely rough, honestly im getting back into writing so please be patient and i'd like all types of reviews.  
Good or Bad. Thank you very much. I just got into Synlet and i'd like to be able to build character a little more.  
3 the bexinator.

I'd like to think the age gap isn't so wide. But lets be real.. its kind of huge. In this story im assuming she's of legal consent.  
He's somewhere in his mid twenties and im trying to keep it so that the romanticism isn't lost because of the age difference. 

So here we go..

* * *

A Villainous Affair

* * *

Tearing his shirt from him violet grasped his shoulder blade kissing the scars that swiveled down. Her lips pressed tightly against his warm skin and he ran his fingers down her spine. Their fingers laced and she pulled away so he could peck lightly at her throat. 

He had fought so hard not to want her. Not to crave her.  
He smirked to himself, little butterfly. Why had she let him have her?  
She whimpered softly against his shaking arms and they embraced once more.  
grumbling softly with tenderness he pulled her silky hair behind her ear marking his place against her neck.Her eyes closed and fluttered in a dream like state as his fingers weaved and did their remarkable work.

" I know you're worried about what your family might think.." he murmured as she turned in his arms to face away from him.her eyes opened and she touched a finger tip to her lips, a nervous tick.wrapping his arms easily around her waist he pressed a heated palm to her belly.

_actually she hadnt.. but now that he had brought that up._

"..I.." she started.

turning her around and dipping her back he gazed into her pondering eyes and feathered a kiss onto her nervous lips.Sighing as if she were floating violet eased back and worries became a fleeting thought.

Was it better this way?.. to be aware and frightened of being caught.

or to be plagued by him.  
night after night wondering what it would have been like..  
the quick carress of his finger tips was enough to ooze the worry from her skin, he was magic. pure magic.

Later that evening Violet Parr snuck back into her room and into the safety of her blankets.for weeks after her highschool graduation she had kept up herself away from the crowd. She had made friends since the attack with syndrome but her fascination for him had never ceased. She kept pretending he has horrible, yet her heart sunk each time her family mentioned his demise.Her hair would fall to her face and she'd fantasize about what could of been, hours later disgusted with herself she'd prop herself on the side of her bed and write.

_If the fire in fact was put out_

_what more do i have_

_to cling to?_

Staring down at her metaphor she erased it, wrinkling her nose at her corniness. Like someone wouldn't be able to figure THAT one out.

midnight, a chime somewhere went off and she knew.  
Crawling herself into bed she let herself drift.

Making sure she got home safe..Buddy folded his arms, peeking through the window at her. Her chest rose and fell peacefully and proud of himself he hovered back up to retreat back to his home.

_Biting her lip violet let him find her belly there he pressed his lips against her tickling her. He kissed her knee as she squirmed and they playfully wrestled, his hips shifting so he could pin her and she opened her arms to him. Pressing his cheset against her Buddy smiled.  
__"you really like to test my limits dont you.."  
__"stop making me smile.." she murmured softly and he moved forward.  
__blushing slightly she knew what was coming.  
__"Violet... Violet..VIOLET!" the clouds turned purple and the gray clouds came tumbling in.  
__her eyes widened and buddy disappeared. Hearing voices around her she held her knees.  
__"how could you.. HOW COULD YOU.." a voice echoed somewhere._

"how could you!" Dash growled angrily shaking his sister awake.  
"huh... wha.." lifting herself up off of her bed.  
"you forgot to wake me up for SCHOOL!" he cried aloud.  
Biting her lip Violet cursed herself throwing her sheets over and falling to the floor.  
"crap.."

YES! I am continuing I just wanted to post before I left for work.

more to come..


	2. The way it began

* * *

omgah! My first review... hee thank you so much! I was wondering how it would of gone and o'course I dove into crispy gypsy. I was amazed at what talent and how it all seemed to just fit.

Again : I dont own the incredibles.. the animators at Disney/Pixar did that all on their own. So thank you for reading im open to good/bad! Thanks!!!

* * *

Tucking her hair behind hear ear, Violet par slid her foot beneath her thigh. Metroville stood quiet but beautiful underneath the summer sun. She gazed into the brush lost in thought as her mother strolled towards her."Hey Sweetie I brought some lemonade.." a maternal gesture, she smiled to herself. Violet clasped the glass to dip her tongue into the cool beverage.  
"I made sure to go easy on the ice, I know how sensitive your teeth are.."  
"Thanks mom.." Violet grinned sincerely. Pleased with herself Helen returned the grin and walked back towards the kitchen.Digging her toes into the cool grass she breathed in the sweet smells the air letting the breeze comb her hair.something seemed to whisper to her and she closed her eyes to listen.

"Violet?"

turning her head to the side her Father smiled at her a wrench in one hand and a smear of oil on his left cheek.  
"yes dad?" Violet swallowed a giggle.  
"have you seen your mother?" He lifted a brow pressing the wrench against his side scratching it.  
" in the kitchen.. i think she got excited about it almost being dinner time, why?"  
"oh you know.. just ...because i was wondering.." his words phased out as she watched a brush behind him flowing. its branches reaching towards the sky much like a flame. A flame that formed a face, eyes hidden by a mask and lips snarled into a smile.her eyes widened and she jumped.

"what? What is it?" Bob Parr turned over his right shoulder dropping the wrench.  
blushing suddenly Violet shook her head and apologized. "Sorry, i just.. i thought i saw something.. She's in the kitchen.."  
Cupping her face her father frowned concerned. "look we'll talk later okay?"  
"kay.. "

Later that evening Violet had been given a set list of groceries to buy. Pulling on her sandal's she propped jack jack in his car seat and headed out.The humdrum of the grocery store calmed violet a bit, aside from the usual of jack jack reaching out for a box of macaroni she carefully placed back each of the items that he had snuck into the cart.

"you're such a little thief.." she mused to him, he snorted with laughter. Violet placed a tiny kiss on his odd forehead and strolled to the next aisle.

"Mom wasn't kidding..this stuff gets pricey.." reading the contents on the cereal box jack jack got unusually quiet.Lifting her eyes Vi pressed a finger to her brothers nose.

"s'wrong kiddo?"  
a figure towered slightly over her and a pale arm slid by her to pick out a box of cheerios. Looking at the familiar freckle stained arm it led to a face familiar as well.

Syndrome.Dropping her purse and nearly face faulting Violet gasped slamming herself against the cereal aisle.

"Sy.. Sy.."

gawking down towards her he grimaced, rolled his eyes and peacefully tossed his cereal into his cart.

"..yeh... whatever.." strolling down the aisle he led a stream of cool.  
His hair had been tamed since she last saw him, slicked back and it only curled slightly as a sight of rebellion, admist his one true form.his figure slimmer, more toned and his stomach flattened by exercise and diet.She scoffed at herself for admiring him and stood from where she slid.

Jack Jack furled his tiny eyebrows. "ba..ba..ba" he cooed to her, attempting at comforting her and she smoothed his curl back."hey im fine... i just... how did it..." gripping the bar on her cart she paid and left the groceries immediately.

The uncertainty of her day didn't end there. at the dinner table her family, their usual riot selves continued to talk about the days events where she poked at her broccoli. Helen took notice, cocking her eyebrow she nudged her daughter.

"hey babe,whats up? you havent said a word all evening.. "  
blushing slightly Violet's voice cracked "nothing..really just exams are stressing me out.."  
her father smirked admirably at her. "Hey kiddo nothing to it but to do it!" Jack jack intervened with a gurgle. dabbing his slightly helen beamed at her husband.

" I think you're just emotional.." Dash smirked expecting a fork thrown at him by his sister, but instead she just looked away._something definitely is wrong.. _Dash pondered.

"So Bob, how was work?" Helen started handing jack jack the spoon so he could eat.  
With a mouthful of steak Bob retorted.  
"sthgood.." he smiled, which added to his charm.  
"did you kick any BUTT?" Dash inquired.  
Helen frowned and glared at her son.  
"D..watch your language.."  
Bob swallowed and set up a scene that eventually led to his capturing an assailant who had been on the run for quite some time. Violet zoned out, her mind focusing in on the last time she had seen syndrome. The way he had changed. Physically he looked much more his age, he had only brushed her off and kept walking. Still she had so many questions.. so many many questio--

"Dont you think, Vi ? " Violet's head shot up.

"yah? oh wha? yes... yeah.. definitely.." she smiled.her family looked at her bemused, Dash especially focused on his sisters reaciton.

This was getting too weird.

Later in the night as the family was settling in for sleep Violet sat herself down on the porch swing and folded her legs to her chest. The star seemed so bright, she even saw a shooting one. Yet why had everything suddenly become so different? was he ..watching her. Gazing to the left she held an arm over her chest pressing them slightly and sliding a leg out to press her toes into the moist grass.the wind whispered softly against her ear and caused a slight chill inside her warm olive sweater.Ever since dinner time her mother had left her alone thinking it was boy trouble. In some way... she was right.

He had looked so dashing, dashing thats a word people hardly use anymore.Not unless they're in a cheesy romance novel.. Letting out a sigh she pressed her face against the wicker chair propping her feet up. In the comfort of the cool air she wiggled her toes freely listening to the sounds of the night. The faint clanking of dishes being washed in others homes made her smile, she was glad something took away her focus on the mischevious syndrome.

He had looked so mature and she couldn't quite shake the feeling of how different things would be come. How he was alive let alone he had seemed to pose no threat. As though he had inwardly worked things out and was ready and willing to live things like..

**_normal_**. Her eyes widened in the dark though no one could see and she pushed herself from the wicker seat to settle into her room.When she stood she could see two flickering lights, they swiveled and disappeared out of sight. Something stirred in her to check it out but by then she was too exhausted.

"If you're going to destroy the town please keep up after yourself.." she murmured sleepily rubbed her eyes and walked back into the house.

Syndrome stood there, he promised himself he wouldn't but it was too hard not to see what the incredibles had been up to since their last fight. Zero point gravity, his best invention had saved his life and he wasnt going to do anything that might compromise that. He laid low, he played like the other normal folk did that was until the grocery store. Until he saw her again, all grown up and no longer Daddy's little girl. She was still as fragile looking. She had definitely grown, her lips more puckered and her violet eyes lit up everytime she was surprised.If he wasn't so sure he hated her he would of mentioned that he despised her. Her gaze on him was a little longer than he had expected. She was phenomenal, her hair now fell to the small of her back, she had make up on which was something he would have to get used to. Violet Parr had become a woman.

He would find her again..  
and maybe..just maybe they could start things..fresh.

An alarm clock sprung immediately to life and the quick brewing of a cup of coffee filled the sounds of Violet parr's home.  
the adult conversations murmured changed to Violet's mothers shrill laugh. She winced slightly and knew it was Saturday.

Burrowing her nose into her pillow she listened ot the familiar foot steps, knowing right away who was about to awake her.

"Good morning sunshine.." the door flew open and her mother's bubbly voice filled the walls of her room.

"Mmm.." Violet groaned in protest and turned sloppily on her bed.  
"get up sweetie you know we always have family breakfast on the weekends..I made waffles.." Helen beckoned cheerfully wiggling Violet's shoulders.Too heavy of a heart to say no, the porcelain skinned super slid from the warm sheets of her bread to join the rest of her family.

"so I told her i couldn 't fill in for today.. I couldn't miss ..." Helen's mouth seemed to move faster than Violet could comprehend on a Saturday morning before 10. Jack Jack cooed softly and wobbled in his high chair. His love for breakfast sent him morphing into three different animals before he settled into his true self and dove his face into apple sauce. Bob parr flipped his newspaper open with interest and let it down momentarily to smile at his wife who winked back sheepishly.

"ew.." Dash grimaced placing a piece of bacon on his plate.  
"so..whats the word kids, how has school been?"  
Dash turned quickly to his sister before smirking. "Violet's got a boyfriend.."  
"No i dont.." Vi grimaced. _why would he even joke like that?  
_"Yeah you do.." he argued stuffing his face with eggs, and her father threw her a look. as if asking her to continue the conversation.  
"Dad.. seriously no.."  
Bob shrugged it off but she knew Dash would be insistant.  
"this guy keeps asking for her at the park.. I think he's in LOVE with her..."

Jack jack puffed his cheeks squealing with happiness at the spoonful of apple sauce he recieved. Amused by his excitement Helen dabbed away the mess he was making on the table. "Dash what did I say about telling lies?"  
"its true!" he tossed up his hands and continued to focus on his food.

"why would you talk about something like that? she asked how school was doofus not if i had any type of boyfriend or not.."  
Bob and Helen exchanged glances.

"and no.. i dont have a boyfriend.. i would love to but some of us dont go around flirting with everyone.." Violet threw an angry glare at her brother standing from the table, toast in her mouth and walked to the backyard.  
_Had someone been following her? _


	3. They meet

Happy Mothers Day Everybody!  
guess what? I still dont own the incredibles brad bird/pixar/Disney Pwnz!

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Finishing up her classes Vi flipped her cell phone open paying little to no attention to the traffic that she was crossing and heading into a park that she had retreated to multiple times before.It never quite occured to her what may have happened when she was alone but she took the time to recollect and let herself calm down from all the days necessities.whipping out a tiny sketch notepad she began to write randomly smiling when she heard the sounds of little kids squealing gleefully from the swings.Vi also paid little attention to the foot steps coming near her and the figure that propped himself down beside her. 

"Hey Vi.." came a soft male voice.

glancing upwards she smiled at her child hood friend, Tony.

"Hey buddy.. how is it goin? we havent spoken in ages.."

getting cozy beside her Tony nudged her gently. "you havent called me in ages.." blushing slightly at this remark Violet opened her mouth to explain but Tony laughed it off. "I get it i get it.. you were in love with another guy is that it?" She shook her head vigorously and finally spoke.  
"I was going through alot.. honestly this has been a rough couple of years.. but im glad you rememebered me enough to talk to me.." she smiled earnestly. It was hard to express how you felt when you were so achingly shy. "I really liked you tony.." she scooted closer. His eyelids lowered and he leaned closer. A flock of birds cawed angrily and they pulled away. He cleared his throat and stood swallowing nervously. "well i ought to get on out of here.. you know its.. its getting late." Nodding her head she blushed and took his hand to help her up. They walked for what seemed like seconds before she got back to her car. "listen it was really great seeing you again.." She hugged him, the kind of awkward hug where you dont know whether to cling to one another or run away. "Yeh.." he inquired and she slipped from his fingers.Somehow she knew, things would never quite be the same again.

That evening as she closed her books and began to pack her stuff, she heard an echoing foot step inside of the library. "I really have a thing for the abnormal.." she mused stacking her books and clicking her pen. A soft grunt was heard when the figure bumped into a book case, smiling to herself Violet set out to investigate this character."Anybody there?" she mumbled. Another grunt, the figure hid in a corner, his eyes widened slightly. As though he had been caught. She couldn't make out the details of his face but she opened her palm to help him up. He refused shaking his head and covering his face with his hoodie."Hey, dont be scared im not going to hurt you I wanted to help you.." He shook his head and she kneeled down to look into his eyes. The same recognizable face, the same slight scar."Oh christ its you.."

"Crud.."  
Buddy had gone long enough without being detected but it didn't last.

"Oh christ its you.." she gasped and held a hand over her lips.

He winced as if hit and curled up away from her. She grabbed his wrists, her temper suddenly over coming her size and she growled. "What do you think you are doing? have you been following me?"

_yes."_No!" he fibbed. "I've been doing some research and you happened to come by.."

"why are you still alive?" it was more of a statement than a question. He opened his mouth to talk before the fall of a book startled the both of them. Placing his hands down on the ground to lift himself up he started to walk away. "Hey!.." she yelled before he could reach the door.  
"how did you do it." she questioned glaring at him.

"maybe i'll tell you one day if you promise not to kill me..."

something inside of her was urging her to listen. Something made her believe that he had changed, his eyes were so honest that it almost made her ache at the sight of him cowering away from her. Apart of her wanted to make that loneliness go away, she knew all to well what it felt like to be an outcast. "tomorrow.." she challenged. his eyes seemed to light up and it made her ache a tiny bit. "yeh..?" he sat up on his knees now, facing her. The sheer height of him seem to over shadow her and she lifted herself up so that she could look directly down at him once more. Using the book stacks next to him, Buddy stood placing back a disheveled book back in its place and turned slightly. "Tomorrow..the park..9.."

"ten.. " she inquired."nine if jack jack's bed time I have to get him in before then.."

"ten it is.."

_Ten._ They both mused.


	4. They speak

Chapter 4- I cant believe i made it to a fourth chapter w/o whimping out.

Thanks so much for the reviews and i promise i wont make it sucky! NE Ways- we left off where they agreed to meet at teh community park. How will she react once she sees the human side of syndrome?

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Nervously buddy clasped and reclapsed his fingers,biting down on his bottom lip, his nervous ticks all coming into play. She unnerved him. His senses shot he sat on a white wooden bench. His heart pounded and he realized. "What am i doing? for all i know she could be leading them to me!" He jolted. "They could kill me, I have no defenses. No plan just the insignificant want to see her.." a shroud of panic came over him and he attempted to control his palpitation heart. Buddy stood and a warm palm gripped his iron wrist. It was Violet and she was alone.

"hi.." breathe! his mind beckoned. He gulped softly.

Her nose was reddened by the cold, she was dressed in a warm blue sweater and her jeans were clean, trime and suited properly for her height. She was so clean cut compared to him it made him momentarily self concious. She wore black flats and most importantly of all she was alone, and she wasnt dressed like a super. "You werent going to stand me up wer you?" she said half joking half accusingly. She sat beside him observantly. Silently he prayed she wouldn't see the redness spreading across his face. Did she think of this as a date?  
"I was wondering if you were going to try to kill me.."

"I should.." she began. She inched closer and he froze. "I can.."

He frowned at being toyed with.

"But I wont.." she finished her eyes focused, hardened and set on learning more about that man that had kidnapped her brother.

"can you see yourself making conversation with a murderer?"

startled at the kind of question he asked, and paying mind to not dive deeper into his inuendos she turned her head away to answer.

"I dont know but I sure as hell can give it a try.."

A glimmer of hope seemed to sparkle across his eyes, she took notice of the lightness of them before making note of his obvious nervousness.Buddy seemed to squirm as she had observed. He was incredibly timid and she squinted to watch the twitching of his jaw. "What do you think of me now?" he blurted.

"pitiful..but you've changed."  
A smirk rose on his cheek and Violet tread carefully.  
"Is that why you came?"  
Violets thoughts began to drift. "Yeah.."  
They both breathed a sigh of relief.

Violet couldn't pin point why they were both so gittery but it gave her a giddy feeling. A feeling of adolescence and the years of highschool she felt she had missed, just when she felt she was about to burst she swallowed it all down and quietly watched his nervous ticks.

"So you wont kill me?" He mustered.

"Nope, not unless you give me a reason too."

He smirked, like a cat he sprawled out on the bench she took his relaxed look as a moment to study the rest of him.Blushing to herself she noticed he wasnt ugly. He had most definitely changed, his stomach had been toned, his arms strengthened and he didnt look like he'd run out of energy so easily anymore. Her thoughts wandered and she fought them from getting any further.She found that she was trying her hardest not to be attracted to him. He leaned next to her, his eyes darkened with curiosity.  
"Do you think.." his thought seemed to pang him, so he covered his mouth and leaned back. Her brows furrowed. "No, what?" She pushed.

"do you think.. we could be friends?"

Violets father popped into her head and a look of pain, shrouded his strong face. She couldn't help but feel g uilty. Looking back up at him she bit the inside of her cheek. "I dont know.. would you if you were me?"  
"Honestly?"  
"yeh.."  
"no.." he chuckled, and for the first time that night they shared a smile.

She had found him so intriguing, when he spoke he put his body into it. He would moisten his lips and his eyebrows would furrow in a funny way where she'd fought hard once or twice to stifle a giggle. he fed off of this, it pleased him greatly to see her smile and he continued to talk with her. Long into the night, she held herself as she watched him be buddy. Not syndrome, not her fathers arch nemesis but syndrome.

When the crickets fell to sleep and the sky became purple she knew that she had better head home. Before she could move he stood and offered his hand. Slightly turned on by his sudden cordial gesture she took it and smiled.

"Thanks.."  
"Will I see you again?"  
The look on his face made her wonder.  
"sure.." She smirked, then turned to leave.  
"When.." he walked forward, more bold now and cupping her elbow. Turning she blushed at the sudden contact of skin.  
"the library.. where I saw you.. This time ..bring a better outfit.." she grinned leaving him to huff softly as her feet dug into the earth.

She didn't know, but he followed her home that night. With the last stare into darkness she retreated into her room. He dug his hands into her pockets and watched as she untied the pony tail of her hair. A tiny stab in his heart made him realize he might never find a warm home like theirs.

He too, retreated into the night. Buddy Pine a lost boy.


	5. Buddy Pine

Authors note : Still dont own em.. Sorry. The incredibles belongs to pixar/disney and of course brad bird..

Aside from the obvious i've been looking over my stories and kind of angry at myself. Partially because i think i've been rushing them so i'll try my best to get a little more indepth with what Buddy is going through. As far as dealing with his inner demons and the whole revenge thing.. sigh..

Anyway i wanted to state how friggin funny Jack jack attack is.. damn near pissed myself. ( im sure thats more than you wanted to know..)

So in case you havent seen it.. do it! you know you want to.

Now here I Present .. Buddies Side.

-----------------------------

Buddy gazed at the softly swifting fan above. To his right he imagined her soft frame curled next to him, her chest rising and falling. He had tried to sleep but the excitment from the days events had shook him to the core.The consistency of possibilities swarming in his head and all he could think about then, was if his breath was alright. He would think of her as a partner and try to brush off the electricity between them as just tension. Pure hatred filed down to tolerance and he tried to leave it at that, yet her wandering eyes would cause him to shift and he wished he could peek into her brain and find out what she thought. If she had noticed how hard he had worked to gain the body he had, if she wondered what he'd be like...

Smiling to himself in slight disgust he turned over and held his pillow falling asleep to what he imagined as her sighs of relief.

Inside his dreams, he gazed up at his hero admirably, longingly to fill the voids of the male companionship his father never provided him. Mr.Incredible stared at his younger form, a stare of grief and rejection. In that moment Buddy wanted to hide, to hide from the pain and cause Mr.incredible the pain that knotted in his gut. The little boy who had been so angry tore through the paper, wall, figures and any other items that provided his worship for the hero that he so longed to be near. To join his crusade in making the world a better place all for the price of his sanity. Shivering excitably little buddy pine placed himself into solitude, forbidding himself in being strayed away by simple needs that his other class mates had. He scribbled madly and wrote essays that raised eyebrows to his teachers. Incredibly intelligent but slightly depressed they always inscribed to a parent who would never read their concerned notes. To a mother and father that never stepped foot in as guardians or morality and so his hatred for mr.incredible grew. The anxiety of wanting acceptance created a cloud over logic.The older he became the further and further he drowned in a pool of darkness, of wants that were left unattended to and a type of psychosis where the only way he could gain their approval, was to destroy the main that had ruined his life.

Get rid of mr.incredible, you get rid of the problem.

Every jagged breath he took while screwing a bolt into his boots the angrier he became that his project was not finished. He thrived on his anger and from his anger grew the imagination that he could live off of for days. His inventions became, bigger and badder. Over the internet they not only saw him as intelligent but practically a God. They took notice, the society of under dogs had found him, embraced him. They mourned for more and he never gave much thought to selling his products like mindless zombies they accepted him.

and so thus started his carrier as the lord of the underground. He never intentionally set out but the more money he got, the better respect and so it grew from there. He continued .. to research, to learn and yet something was missing. The reason he had set out to make all these things in the first place was to prove he was worthy. Worthy of being looked at and most definitely worthy of a super heroes time. He seethed at the popularity that mr.incredible had gained and then... he was gone.

This sent Buddy into sheer panic. His life's ambition his very quest for trust, his quench for revenge all depleted beneath his finger tips. His moral shot as well as his nerves he would find him. BY GOD he would find him.

if it was the last thing he did, if it was the last breath he took. If God would grant him the single pleasure of seeing the look on mr.incredibles face when "buddy pine" was a super.

Buddy's eyes were pierced by the blinding sunlight outside and his clock radio fired up blasting the mornings news. He rolled over on his empty bed, and slammed it fingers through his hair he leaned up to glare at the blinking, unforgiving time.

time for more work..

obviously he couldn't bounce back to a 9-5 job, but he took the knowledge that he had acquired to build websites and machinery for the military. Most of them exempted his previous attempts at metroville and let him do his work as far as the advancement of technologies.Cracking his knuckles,Buddy got down to work glancing upwards momentarily to grin at the picture frame above his head. He was holding a balloon in his left and an ice cream cone, where the top had fallen off. Little buddy pine had burst into tears and someone had tooken this opportunity to take a picture. He kept it ever since and continued to work until his back became sore. Long into the evening he pondered what their next meeting would be like and if at all possible, she would be able to see past the thing that he had never wanted to become.

the villain.

their affair's would last long into the night and he would be able to communicate with her normally, like every other couple he had seen and a flash of hope sparked his neglected heart. Maybe even something more. He had never let himself come in contact all that much with any females besides mirage and even at best she had kept her distance. They had been physical and nothing kept her there. Her eyes had wandered and she had kept trying to get into Bob parr's bedroom. It would never work so long as she felt her heart belonged to a married man. It didn't phase him much being that he had always knew they would never last.

In the gym.. Buddy focused on the t.v. in front of him, hardly huffing at all he imagined Violet's face as he ran. They way she looked at him made the butterflies in his heart flutter alive. He began to sprint the intensity of his muscles as his feet touched the floor was enough to feel as though his lungs were the size of ships.He could take on anything and he would flex to her liking just to see how she'd react. Her smile etched in his mind. The tiny beeps of the tread mill became intense until finally his forty minutes were up.Letting his heart rate go down Buddy collapsed happily into his sauna tilting his head up to bask in the warmth that surrounded his muscular thighs. Migrating to his living room He glanced over at the costume cased in class and bit his lip.

in the reflection Violet parr giggled and he pressed his lips to the cool surface.  
Pulling himself to reality Buddy scoffed at himself and retreated to his computer.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Violet Parr was upSET. 

slamming her books down on her desk she noted the mess that Dashiell Parr had left for her.

"son of a ..bi.. DASH!!"

her textbooks, pencils had all been at a disarray. They had been practically torn apart, her study was her ultimate sanctity and she turned to walk near his bedroom. Banging on the door she growled in anticipation of ripping her younger brother in half.

"Wha.." He yawned tossing it open his friend on the floor, indian style playstation controller in hand.

careful to not kill her brother in front of a house guest she dragged him by his ear to the kitchen.  
"the HELL did you do to my desk?"  
"i was looking for a pencil.." he whined.  
"when Jake is gone your DEAD.." she turned in a heart beat and retreated to her bedroom.

Violet slammed her bedroom door shut and fell against it. A reflection caught her eye and she pressed fingers to her flat stomach.  
Her thoughts lingered and she decided she would meet syndrome tomorrow. Tomorrow she'd find him and talk to him and they'd share the experiences they had at the park. Turning to the side to gaze at herself she lifted her shirt and turned to the other side. Had she gained weight?

Sucking her belly in she patted it softly and let it go with a tiny sigh.

No matter.. tomorrow he'd be there.


	6. The price of a super

Authors note: EVERYONE! Hii.. I know its been a while I've been so busy working and school..ing. .. that I haven't really gotten around to absorbing myself in all that is synlet. So anyone that is reading I apologize. So here goes.. p.s. thanks for the comments seriously I appreciated it. And no I haven't gone MIA

It's a long one!! 3 Bex

Again I DO not own Disney/pixar/brad bird "The incredibles" if I did.. that'd be super cool fantastic! But I don't..

------------------------------------------------------

Present Day  
------------------------------------------------------

Violet stroked her sons red hair smiling at his tiny infant frame. He cooed softly in his cradle as she softly rocked him to sleep.  
"Goodnight Love.." she sung tilted his bed slightly to the left and over to the right into a cocooned sleep.  
Turning she gasped, her husband smiled at her and embraced her.  
"Sorry but that never gets old.." Melting into his arms she frowned and punched his arm.  
"Ow.." He laughed cupping her face to kiss her.  
"Your such a JERK.." she growled.  
"I know.." he grumbled softly into her back snaking an arm just behind her knee and hoistering her up without a sound into their bedroom.

Hours later…  
Violet lay her cheek onto her husband's chest as he slept watching him and studying him now and then. All to soon she had forgotten the steps they had token to get where they were. Soon her eyes focused slightly on a book that was anchored slightly on their book shelf. A book he had given her right at the point where she has just turned nineteen. A soft gulp, she knew what was inside. A confession of notes, poetry constricted over time in admiration of her. Glancing once again at her husband she leaned over to kiss him. For he had helped create their first and only son.. Carried her through the fights she had with her father and the soft hush that came over her family when they had discovered when. Time had elapsed but in her memory it was all to fresh..  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she had predicted, the two oddities met later in the evening. As the sun was just beginning to tip into the white tipped mountains, so did the villain and the heroine meet. He offered to pay, but she refused. They'd sit at a dining table. Both slightly uncomfortable at the setting but as soon as one of them would open up, the other would follow. Despite his previous actions she found herself able to talk to him about school. He listened and never pressured for boys, sex or past experiences. He wanted to know about..her.

Violet blushed slightly when she described her poetry, her art and the way she had felt about Tony. She noticed a slightly twitch in his eye when she brought up his name but ignored it anyway. She was free to go on about her family, though she kept her eye on him and a force field hovering softly in her hand. She didn't completely trust him but it didn't mean she couldn't get a lot off of her shoulders.

"Why didn't you and Tony ever hit it off?" Buddy said with a soft smile drinking part of his ice water.

Violet bit her lip with guilt.  
"well.."  
"So you see.. I hardly talked to him.. hell, I couldn't go within fifty feet of him without…" She halted.  
"Becoming invisible?"  
Sheepishly he nodded.  
"I liked him so much.. I just couldn't see us working out that way.."  
"and why is that?"  
"I think you know why Buddy.."  
"Honestly ..?"  
"Because….because he's so _normal_ and every so often I get a call to save some assholes life that's why. If he found out I was a super he'd use me, I just know it, he'd find some way to make some profit out of what I do and then I couldn't live with myself if he exposed me and my family. I hardly even trust you…"  
"That's a given.. I've never tried to date…you.."  
They both fell quite silent. Buddy stirred unnerved.  
"Since were on the topic.." Violet broke the silence.  
" mirage and I?"  
Buddy smiled, it seemed some what painful, as if the disappointment had shrouded the anger momentarily and there had been something far more beneath the surface.  
"Yea.."  
He averted his eyes and stared at her cold.  
"She had a _thing_ for your father.."  
Violet's eyes widened and she leaned forward, as did he.  
"Not just a _thing…_but it seemed she used me in order to get to him. She hadn't set up everything so that he'd get hurt, just closer. She found a way to get both of us together knowing how much I had wanted my revenge THEN, now its just all a matter of getting over it… She was gorgeous but she didn't want…me."  
Buddy stirred again and Violet frowned a little.  
"Don't be sorry…" he started, nearly reading her thoughts. "It was supposed to be that way…either wise I wouldn't of met you.."  
a soft pink covered violets nose and cheeks and she bit her lip hoping he wouldn't notice. "Thanks.." she coughed.  
"you're really something.."  
"I know…" She smiled.

Into the park they began to walk.. his hands in his pockets, calm and collected he even held a hand to her when they had to cross something that he felt she needed guidance for. This set a slight attractive twinge in her heart, whenever a man was cordial to her. Side by side they walked into the gravel paved trails. She noticed that he kept his hands there. Never once trying to touch her or make her feel uncomfortable and the more she noticed the more she wished he would. He was so warm to the touch...she could count every freckle on his red stained arm.  
She considered converting it to memory for kicks. He kicked a pebble onto the lake beside them and leaned down to find a flattened rock.  
Violet did her best to ignore his behind but took a quick glance to her liking.  
_how childish…_ She chided herself, then staring a bit more.  
Looking up with his newly flattened pebble he smiled, catching her slightly.  
She glanced up with him beaming and he stepped close to her.  
"do you know how to throw these?"  
"Not since I was five.." She teased.  
"Oh come on don't be such a stiff.. do you ever let yourself just go? I mean you cant play a super all day.."  
"Wouldn't you like to know.." she stuck her tongue out and he grimaced.  
"okay..okay.."  
excited about his new tutoree he knelt to his side slightly and chuckled.  
"You have to toss it closest to the water.. it skips way better that way.."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeh ..huh..give it a try.."  
rolling her eyes violet grasped the tiny stone and leaned sideways in a ridiculous manner and threw. It plopped right into the water.  
frowning slightly, Buddy chuckled behind her. "Way to not learn.."  
"way to teach something nobody ever does anymore.."  
"and what's wrong with that?" He smiled at her irritation.  
"Its pointless.."  
"what? Cant use your super powers to make it skip?"  
"I'm gunna use my super powers to toss you in that puddle you call a lake.."  
"come on then!" He laughed with her as she came at him.  
Her fingers arched forward she lunged at him, only to have him catch her and toss her over his shoulder.  
Smiling, he marched over to a bridge.  
Screaming furiously she protested. "Let me DOWN!"  
"Only if you behave yourself.. see I was trying to have a little fun.."  
"what do you consider this?"  
"foreplay.." he laughed and she screamed a little more.  
"That's barbaric.."  
"alright alright.." he let her down gently and she smoothed out the wrinkles of her skirt.  
She grimaced at him and began to walk.  
"where are you going?" he followed concerned slightly.  
"HOME!" she wailed, which he had to swallow a laugh.  
"alright ..come here.." he linked his fingers towards hers and pulled her close.  
"I'm sorry okay?" he smiled.  
Her chin resting on the top of his chest made her blush, she could feel the sincere rumble in his chest and it made her feminine frame shake.  
"I.."  
Spinning her with ease forward he let her go.  
"You're more than welcome to go home.. I Didn't mean to keep you.."  
Turning around she noticed he was beginning to leave.  
"Buddy.." he held his wrist.  
"yes?"  
"I still want to walk with you…is that okay?" She spoke softly.  
"Yea….yea its okay.."

Towards the end of their rendezvous, Buddy guided her home. Kneeling slightly he pouted slightly.  
"Will you forgive me for being a brute?"  
"Only if you promise you'll come again tomorrow.."  
He nodded and she smiled.  
"okay… and you wont blow up my house or something?"  
"No.. not today.." he teased.  
"don't you start.." She pointed at him and he smiled standing up.  
Slipping into her home, Buddy turned to leave, with one more quick glance Violet too. Retreated to her bedroom.

----------------------  
"RISE! OH RISE AND SHINE! THEN SHINE SOME MORE!"

Hollered Dash, running around the room obnoxiously serenading his sister with a pan and a spatula.  
Violet groaned.  
"You really get a kick out of this don't you squirt.."  
smiling now that his sister had awoken Dashell left towards the breakfast table.  
"I swear to God once I get my hands on that boy im going to beat him like he stole something…" Before leaving her room Violet noticed something peculiar.  
A tiny book sat on her window sill gleaming softly.  
"could it…" Sitting on her bed she opened the tiny book and it sung to life. A tiny tune carried over as notes and scribbles held wonderfully romantic poetry. Though the poet was unknown she had a pretty good guess of who it had been.  
"Hun are you coming? I'm having your favorite.." Smiled Helen.  
"mhm.." Violet slid out of her bedroom packing the gift beneath her pillow and following her mother into the kitchen.

The lights sprung to life giving it a healthy glow as her very loud and very happy family ate. Jack Jack, who was now five, could walk. He wobbled slightly right and left towards his sister squealing in delight. Tossing her creature of a brother into her lap she bounced it slightly while juggling a piece of hash brown into her mouth.

A slight emergency tune blared off and she knew what time it had been. Someone was trying to Rob a bank somewhere…a knot twisted in her gut hoping to God buddy hadn't gone against his word. The family left the table and into their super gear they went.

-----------------------------

Outside down town metro Ville stood a woman. Her face masked only by a hood she placed bags of money into her get away car, they villainous pointed a gun at her father to no avail as he had squeezed it into a spaghetti like state. In aggravated frustration she was seized by Mr. Incredible and shoved in a squad car.

sighing heavily Violet leaned against her mother. Noticing her daughter's sigh of relief Helen nudged her. "What was that about?"  
"mmm nothing just nightmares.."  
"No I mean that.. were you expecting something?" Her mother pushed.  
"No no no… just a little bit on the tired side.." Violet laughed nervously as they proceeded home. The anti climactic morning had ceased and Violet left her home for the library to _study. _

Into the fictional section she went…  
Pussy-footing around the books that had already been on the ground, she looked over shelves. Looking around the students, some who were sleeping, some on lap tops. Until her eyes met with another pair on the other side of the shelf.  
"Violet..?"  
Blinking they met at the end..  
"Tony! Funny meeting you here!" she laughed nervously.  
To her right she noticed a figure to her right. There stood Buddy Pine, slightly defeated and he began to walk away.  
"oh no.." She mouthed.


	7. I couldnt lose you

Dont own the incredibles... disney/pixar does all that.

Authors note: okay.. so not my best chapter but theres some...getting to know you stuff... getting closer ideas. I'm trying so that they're getting to the brink... but not yet. There is going to be something quite shocking in the next chapter (nothing like that but.. its going to drastically alter everything) Its going to be a slow start since.. ahem. He was quite b-b-b-bad ;D ...SO enjoy

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Days

It had been days since she saw buddy.

Violet couldn't focus even as her classes ended she couldn't recall what she had learned. A knot twisted sideways in her stomach and she had nearly given up trying to find him.Scratching her head furiously she retreated to the library. Ever since that day she had run into tony, she saw the same fear buddy had. He looked at her the same way he had talked about her father, that definitely was not good. Nervously running her fingers through her hair she slumped into a computer chair staring at a blank screen.  
"Oh buddy where are you.."

suddenly a thought clicked into her head.

_"Buddy.."  
"yea?" he said looked up at and smiling. She blushed slightly at this and tried to ignore his boyish charm by gazing at the tiny flickering flame on top of the candle on the table between them.  
"Where do you go when things..get ..tough?"  
He shifted a weight of his hips and leaned forward with his steak knife and fork, right before he cut his meat.  
"Well...I used to just pace but i've found that the park seems to calm me down."  
"You've tooken me there quite a bit.." she smirked, he knew she was fishing._

_"well then..you must be kinda important.."  
She let out a tiny giggle and they continued to dine._

standing up suddenly, the chair screeching against the floor she ran out of the library. The people there left to wonder where she had gone.  
Her feet couldn't move fast enough and she thrusts the doors open. _Buddy.._

She went to the same lake where he had tried to teach her to skip rocks and looked around.Trying not to yell out his name she continued towards the bridge.Huffing she tossed down her side pack and fell against the wooden bridge.  
"God...how does someone with bright red hair disappear so fast?"  
"its talent I guess..." he muttered tossing a rock into the water.

Leaning over to look beneath the bridge, there he sat like a troll. A cute, up set little troll.  
She smiled and slid off the bridge tackling him into a hug.

noting the surprised look on his face he leaned back up placing her softly to his side.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting up with that guy.."

"Tony.. and no.."

"Thats tony.." Buddy lifted a corner of his mouth in slight disgust.

"Hey.." Violet smiled slapping his arm. "Thats not very nice.."

"Sorry.. I guess I kind of freaked out huh?"  
"just a teeny tiny..bit..." Violet leaned closer wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"you dont want me to go away yet?" he whispered.

"Not now..im just getting to know you.."

he quietly breathed in the soft perfume in her hair and kept himself from shivering as she pulled back.

satisfied with her apology he stood, effortlessly taking her with him and as Violet glanced down she noticed her feet were dangling.

he held her hips as she let go and all together they strolled through the park as previously planned.

"you really missed me that much?" he chuckled.

She nudged him softly in his belly and walked a little bit faster.

"mm I dont know mr.pouty face because wasn't I just consoling you?"

"Oh you're in for it NOW.."

tackling her buddy and Violet wrestled in the grass,careful to gently pin her he smiled at her strength she held her knee to his chest only to have him catch it and hold it there.growling at him she twisted and contorted.

"Is this your way of flirting?"

"No, this is just getting you back!"

Sitting on his hips and pinning his shoulders back violet let out a triumphant "AHA!"

"Fine ...fine.." he whined. "You win.."

laughing they both sat up and he grabbed her arm and spun her slightly.

"That was a cheap shot kid.."

"No, this is" she aimed for his crotch but he was quick to catch her.

"keep that up and im taking you home.." he nudged.

smiling rebelliously the two settled in a warm side of the park for a quick break.

"What were you going to do if I never came?" Violet lay on her side comfortably, her stomach beginning to peek out from her shirt.

ignoring temptation Buddy folded his legs.

"I would of regretted leaving.. you're kind of fun to have around.."

"Did you leave a book on my window sill last night?"

"Hm?" he asked removing a rock from his boot.

"a book?"

"book.." he frowned. "um..no.. dont recall that.. i've been kind of busy wondering if you ditched me for Antonio..over there"

"Tony.." violet smiled.

"whatever.. he's kinda.. " Buddy shook slightly.

"shutup " violet smacked his arm slightly. "he's very well liked.."

"I'm so sure.."

"jealous?"

"That he's caught your attention? yes.."

"No!" violet laughed. "honestly no.. that ship has sailed.. as you would say.."

smiling he leaned closer to her.

"does that give me a chance?"

She pushed his head out of her face but his arm had snagged around her waist.

"I think your getting to comfortable with me.." she laughed as he held her close.

Later in the evening as they were going to say goodnight Buddy fumbled slightly. As though he had something incredibly important to say and he glanced at the ground then at her. Frowning she nudged him slightly.

"Hey.. you whats going on.." she leaned against his warm skin.

" I.."

a cop siren went off somewhere and a speed chase gave way in some other part of town.

_oh no.._ Looking at him Violet smiled apologetically.

"go.." he nodded and grabbed her hand. "Thanks.."

Jumping on him to hug him she ran off, to help her family.

and to forget momentarily that she was falling in love...with a villain.


	8. Anticipatory

Hey Chapter 8- Finally I'm on a grounds where Things can start happening Rubs hands together In this chapter I want something big to happen…it will be equally as good as it will be bad. Violet is sprung…

Authors note: 2-4-6-8 who doesn't own The Incredibles? Me!

* * *

It ran through her mind all day that she couldn't manage to get herself from her seat properly at the end of class. She wiggled and tapped her foot throughout the entire lesson, jotted down nonsense in her book and got up to leave after her professor had closed the book. Tossing herself down into a comforting chair she plugged in her laptop to do some quick homework before she saw him.

They would meet at noon, near the cemetery and make their way towards lunch. In an actual café, in broad daylight, a soft buzzing wiggled her purse and she flipped open her cell phone.

"Hello?" she inquired continuing to type.  
"Vi.. its me..tony.."

Dropping the cell phone, she cried out in surprised and reached into her lap to pick back up the phone.  
"Oh hey…Hey tony.."  
"I was wondering if you want to meet me today.. you know for lunch and stuff?"  
"Tony.. I really cant.."  
"Vi!" he playfully whined. "we never hang out anymore not since you got that job over at the movie theatre.."  
She bit her lip. _What a horrible lie. _She thought to herself.

"please please please" he cooed.

"listen.. I'll meet you.. later tonight at my house or something and we'll sit on the lawn and talk like we did when we were in junior high.."

Satisfied with this he smiled, she could tell through the phone. "Okay! What time?"  
"Six.."  
"five" he countered.

She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "Five it is then.."  
they both hung up and she hit her head softly against the back wall. "God.."

A group of girls began to giggle excessively, walking past her along with a rush of people. She knew it was almost noon and muttered an obscenity. It was time to go..


	9. Two of a pair

**update AHH!! how embarrassing i meant violet. eep.. scratch that part out.. and b/c im so embarrassed i shall write more.. AHhar XD excuse my mess ups :)**

Chapter 9 - Hey if you're reading dont be afraid to review (that goes for people who pass on by.. i broke myself out of that habit!)

Esp. Flames.. again if you hate it/love it tell me i want to know.

As far as **updates **go : I've been reading some V for vendetta fanfics and they're sooo.. good i might do one. I got a little excited. Even the smut is good..go figure? I am a sucker for romance and as far as romance goes in a synlet it hasn't been burnt out for me. I am pleased to give you the most romantic chapter of this Synlet Story. Undoubtingly she finds herself..

In a villainous affair..

Authors note: guess who doesn't own the incredibles? that would be me. pout

­­­­­­­-------------------------­---------------------------------------------------

Violet dipped her toes into the warm,bubble filled bath and sunk into a wet warm abyss. Her fingers grasped for purchase but were instead greeted with the drip of water that embraced her skin and kissed away any signs of dryness. She sighed and leaned her head against the now heated bath tub closing her eyes and picturing Buddy.

strange how he had hated that name before, but so freely and carelessly she had called him by that of which he let no other person call him. He had opened his arms to her and held her even when he seemed upset. Inwardly he seemed to be battling with something, pushing away thoughts of past revenge plots. Instead then, he had swayed with her hips he had met each curve with the tenderness of doves. She eased the soap across her skin and pictured his smile. When she played to be upset with him he'd buck out his two front teeth and chirp at her like a chipmunk. She'd feel a tickle of a grin fall across her face, when he knew he had her he would squint his eyes and pretend to nibble on her. This always seemed to win her over no matter how goofy he acted.

"God I lo.." she had cut herself off.

"What?" he smiled leaning his head on his palm on his side as he held her hip to him.

"I loathe it when you do that.." she joked poking him in the eyes.

"I think you're lying.."

"I think your right.." she countered, her eyelashes lowering. Focusing on his freckles, his nose before settling on his intensely focused eyes.

he lifted a hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek placing a thumb across her eyes and she closed them and blushed. His tenderness had neither caught her by surprise nor made her uneasy. They were two of a pair.

In the bathtub, Violet inspected her toes dragging her nails across a razor cut frowning to herself. How silly it had been, she had been shaving her legs since she was twelve and still she managed to give herself a good nick. Placing some conditioning in her hair she sank into the hot tub. Her thoughts of him encircling her...

She lay there on her stomach. Beading two flowers together, pricking a hole into the stem slipping the stem through and following the same for another flower creating a tiny necklace. Buddy watched bemused his cheek across his arm. He stared at her, no longer ashamed to find her attractive. Turning to him she smiled and lay it atop his head.

"why are you doing that.." he mumbled, his lips partially on his forearm.

"Because im a girl.." she smiled,lay her head at his level and began to roll. Roll she did, steam rolled right over him.

He humored her and gave a soft "ugh."

On the other side she smiled and rolled back the other way. Once again he rewarded her with a slight grunt and she lay there beside him, legs thrown over his hip comfortable with her villain.

"When you're with me... what do you think your family thinks?"

"That im with someone like Tony."

"What does that mean..?" He pouted.

"That im not out, with a bad bad man.." she poked his side lightly leaning close to him to look once again into his eyes.

"..who's that.." he whispered playing along.

noting a tiny splash of red across his cheeks Violet pressed her lips against his nose.

His eyes widened and he was tooken aback, his breathe now quickened.

"I,whoa kid.."

slightly hurt she frowned at him. "Kid..?"

"Yeah,whoa I.." he stammered.

sitting up slightly with him she pushed a hand to his chest,making him fall back to the green grassy earth.

grabbing her shoulders he squeezed gently holding her there.

"I think your making a mistake.."

"I would of if i had never spoken to you at the library.."

"What you're doing with me here, i dont want to carry it to far.. i dont want you to regret.."

"to regret what.." she began to slowly lose her ground.

words left unspoken he watched her figure begin to deflate and she turned away from him, tossing her hair over her shoulder scootching away.

Spinning her softly in his arms he dipped her his hand cupping her cheek.

"To regret this.."

a knock softly awoke violet from her daydream.

"Yeah?"

"Vi, baby are you coming for dinner?"

splashing slightly in her tub Violet echoed a "Yes" and groped for a towel.

The least she could do was ignore her parents, they had been so concerned since she as never home.

Her father seemed deflated when she would leave on her trips with buddy. He wouldn't look her in the eye and only when she came to him and called him "Daddy" again did he seem to have hope that he might have his daughter back. Another man had stolen her heart and he soon found himself frightened at the thought of his little girl growing up.

Violet would smile at him on occasion, but each one became more and more distant and a part of him sunk. Who was she dating now?

Sitting up dramatically from the Table Violet gathered all the plates.

"well im off.." she smiled.

"So soon?"   
Violet tilted her head apologetically and brought the dishes to the sink.

Helen's head stretched and peeked behind the fridge taking a quick glance at her daughter.

"Vi.."

Turning her head,Violet looked at her mother's head seemingly floating in mid air.

"Vi..we miss you, your dad misses you.."

Violet blushed.

"Aw, come on mom you know i've been home alot ..."

Shaking her head slightly irritated Helen tilted her ear towards her husband.

"Were having family wednesdays again..your welcome you know, we miss you Vi.."

Frowning violet turned away.

_did they know? was this some kind of plot to keep her from having some kind of stable friendship._

_if you can call that sort of thing stable._

" We'll be here if you need us I guess..." Helen's head turned away and her neck was no longer stretched out.

the plates slammed slightly, and the front door opened.. only to be shut.

"Dash...follow her.." Bob Parr frowned slightly.

With glee, Dashiell rose from his chair and did as his father asked.


	10. Secrets dont stay secrets for long

6/3

Today I had a really disturbing dream. I was on a military base and a plane a couple hundred feet awy dropped a bomb. I saw the violt cloud and dropped to my knees. I bgan to pray to God and thanking him for living the life that i had. In it i had this overwhelming sense of peace. I could see the color shift from blue to a soft purplish pink. I cried out for my Father and then we all prayed together. Waiting to die...  
But at the end of the dream, the bomb was seemingly to far away to hurt us..  
I woke up humming the 1812 overture..That cant be healthy.

This kind of feeling sets the pace for the rest of this chapter.. Its completely relevant in an abstract way.

Secrets dont stay secrets for long.

**Warning**

**in this chapter I'd advise people over the age of 13 not to read. The language is a bit strong and may be too much for some people's tastes. I wanted to throw that out there in case i burn some ears.. Ok.**

Authors note : I no own..you no sue :B

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten : _  
_Secrets Dont stay secrets for long..

Violet fell.

Violet Parr fell hard onto her face with an "umph!" She tried to collect herself,but no. There was nothing but unadulterated embarrassment.Taking her hand and shoulder Buddy gulped down a laugh, instead trying to focus on how adorable she looked. They were on a luncheon in a field in the middle of nowhere. There, Buddy planned they would have their first kiss.

Wringing his fingrs nervously,hours aftr her meeting with dirt. Buddy set out the grapes, cant eat lunch without grapes he mused. A bottle of cider and a box of chocolates. Friends share chocolates dont they? No,No sense in lying to himself.

Violet looked extraordinary, in hr chemise blouse. She had also worn jeans that hugged her hips and tightened his waist. Her make up was so lightly dabbed it made him smile at her neutral approach to it. She didn't need it, or rather Buddy neednt a reason to be more attracted to Bob Parr's daughter. Wherever they went out She did get dolled up and it nearly gave him a stroke. He would smile nervously at her She gave up breakfast for him and waffles. This had better been amazing the gardens just seemed to burst to life.

Violet leaned against a tree. Something seemed fishy. Everywhere she went a tree seemd to shuffle. A pitter pattle of feet t appd the earth's ground.

"D!" she screeched opening a force field and trapping him in it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Funny Vi, I should be asking you the same thing!" He howled inside the hollow field.

"What I do outside the house is none of your damn business!"  
"It is if your screwing around with some psycho path!" he countred struggling to release himself from her powerful forcefild. He finally did and scowled angrily at her.

"I havent screwed anyone!" She threw a rock out at him in frustration.

"When Dad finds out about this Vi.."  
"And your going to tell on me?" she strammered angrily. Her cheeks swollen with guilt and prespiration.

"Of course I am! why would I let you hurt mom and Dad!"  
"They do enough hurting themseelves, You think Mom doesn't know Dad's banging Mirage?"  
"Covering his ears Dash began to tear up.

"I knew you were angry for whatever reason but it doesnt' justify what you're doing Vi..your playing with fire"  
"And your dancing around the issue.."  
"me?" he frowned.

"Yes,You! I do something like this and all you know how to do is black mail.."  
"Bull SHIT" he threw down his mask in frustration. "You did wrong this time, It isn't about mom or dad or even me..you brought this upon yourself and fell in love with a murderer. He tried to kill jack jack and here you are on a rendezvous with him..your sick!"

"You make it sound like were lovers.." She threw back at him.

"You tell me Vi.." he spat accusingly. "You can act like it doesn't phase you but I cant believe you'd completely ignore what happened.. you cant change the past vi.."

"and you CANT tell me who i can and cannot forgive..I can do as i please.."

"You dont care..." Dashiell stepped back to do a quarter turn glaring at her from his peripheral vision. "You dont even fucking care!" With that Violet watched her baby brother storm away. As quick as breath, he was gone. She felt a tiny ache of guilt and fell against th strong oak tree.

Violet began to sob.

_Whatever i've done._

_I cant stop now.._

Violet looked utterly defeated.

"Babe?..whats wrong? What happnd?" Buddy watched the tiny super as she curled into a ball.

Her lower lip quivered, Her eyes lowered and her hair fell to the side of her cheek. Buddy felt the tears, hot dabble against his arm and he attempted to brush away her hair.

"Oh babe...baby " he scrambled for words of endearment to comfort her. She folded into his bear arms and he took this as a chance, an excuse to hold her. She couldn't seem to or pretend she wasn't depressed. She began to choke on her sobbing, Buddy patted her back rubbing her small frame.

"What happened.." he feared the worst.

"h..he knows.." she gulped.

Tensing Buddy pulled back.

"yer...yer father?"

"No.." she coughed. "My brother.."

Shit. He squeezed her arm lightly and she wiped her eyes. His voice bcame softer now, concerned.

"What if they dont believe him.."

Shaking her head Violete buried her face into his warm chest.

"its us against them now.."

"Vi.." he mumbled for the first time.

"I never said that I was going to deny it.."  
cupping her cheek Buddy smiled sideways his lips brushed her forehead and he feathered a kiss.With the lightest touch it seemed to ease her worry . However, it didn't last.

Stepping into her house violet cringed 10 pm--and dead silent. No one was home. or so she thought the second her foot touched the carpet floor a light splashed over the room. Helen sat, her back arched and forward. By her side, knelt Dash.

"crud.." she uttered.

"Violetta Parr..we have quite a bit to talk about.."

"Mom, whatever he's.."

Cupping her daughters mouth roughly, her mothers hand Helen hushed her first born.

"What on God's great earth do you think your doing young lady? Did you think you could hide a sociopathic Boyfriend let alone our mortal and very evil enemy.."

Violet's mouth dropped as she watched her mother begin to crumble. words left her and she covered her mouth.

Violet felt a twinge in her heart as she watched a tear stream spitefully down her mothers cheek.

_mom.._

"Get out of my sight.." Helen growled. " go into your room or something... and stay there.." she turned, the sting of her mothers tongue left Violet with a groan as she hobbled to her room.

Violet drowned in her sleep and in the morning she was awoken to no sounds of the kitchen, no waffles being made.

instead she was flooded with her parents arguing.

For the first time in a long time.. Violet Parr was afraid to get up from her bed.

Violet's feet shuffled into the kitchen.

On the floor, eggs her father's eyes glazing over the table as food began to drip from his head.

_oh no.. she knows._

She glanced at dash, who seemingly enough may have told her. He also thought he was doing his mother a favor..

_Shit.._ Violet mused to herself.

Helen burst into tears retreating to her bedroom.

meanwhile Robert Parr stood from his chair, following her to comfort her. To apologize to his wife..

finding herself numb Violet kissed jack jack, threw a dart at Dash mentally. He avoided her eyes..

she was going to find buddy.

he had to know why she had left so suddenly..


	11. There in the dark

Final Chapter(?) - ok so I hope this chapters havent been unbearably long pout If so i have failed you synlet lovers! In this chapter I want the jig to be up.. lets see how this fic goes.

Authors note : not mine :( except the idear ;D

The incredibles belong to Disney/Pixar/Bradbird and YA MAMA!

**This Chapter has some graphic uhm..err. Loving? Its kind of lemony.**

**Some sexual nature is in it and the intentions are..well.**

**you'll see.**

**Definitely not for the chill'ens!**

**16 + please.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet held her pillow forbidden from seeing Buddy.The thought of her father finding out when he came home giving her stomach flip flops.

_Oh god.._she whispered, as she heard the front door creak open. The anticipation jittering her to the very bone every pore beginning to seap fear and for once she truly had thanked her invisible powers. Her fathers face became visualized, his nose construed, his features twisted with anger and disappointment. Her mother could not bear to look at her.

Earlier that morning Violet cried for a half hour straight. The rain replaced the sunny weather it tapped against her window pane giving her soft hope that he was there. waiting anxiously.. like peter pan all grown up and crazy.

a soft sigh left her lips..

within hours her father would disown her and all Violet could think about was what their first kiss could of been.

"God your pathetic.." she hissed at herself.

She heard her mothers voice--concerned that night. Her fathers lashed out, the two of them argue.

sulking Violet crawled towards the door.

"Oh Dad.."

she could hear her mother begin to sob. She sounded accusing now.

"Oh jeez.. she found out.."

Violet walked out of her room, half brave have chicken shit.

turning her head Violet watched her father deplete.

"I'm going out.." she murmured. putting a hand to stop her. Bob touched her shoulder.

"please vi.."

"I need to get out of here.."

"You cant runaway from your problem's Vi.."

"Would it be better if i pretended they didn't exist?" she snapped biting her lip Helen stepped forward.

"Am i really the only person trying to keep this family together?" walking to the couch to sit helen poured her face into her hands.

Vi frowned at her father.

"Why.." he curled his fists.

"because love see's through everything.."

"Thats ridiculous.."

"so is pretending that you never fucked around on mom..you cheated. i cheated we cheated.. only i never led someone on in the process.."

"your mingling with danger.. with someone who would easily rip out your heart as well as give you a peck on the cheek.."

"That isn't any of your business or concern.. "

"Our family business.. you fucked up dad.."

"Dont YOU turn this around Lady, are you seeing buddy..is that it? is it him? His brain washing turning you against your own family"

"It wasn't his doing." she frowned.

"I know about mirage, the phone calls the lies.. and the baby.."

Bob's eyes widen as helen lifted her head.

_thats right father...i knew._

"I see right through you.." Vi growled. "at least my rendezvous didn't involve a vow.."

With that Violet slammed the door behind her leaving as she left a cloud of anger and pain.

For a while she lingered in darkness, her feet scampering for the nearest piece of grass.

it was there, Buddy found her. Her body limp against him a sniffle left her body now and then and he held her in a warm blanket of red and freckle.

Their he found her, her lips, her hair, her tears. Her skin her wrists, her palms, her anger, his anger. He held her in an equally as violet orb. They sat in their cocoon and he held her. Violetta Parr let herself crumble in the arms of a villain.

"Buddy.." She muffled from his protective chest.

"Vi.." he whispered holding her hip.

"I'm sorry.."

puzzledly he shift to glance into her eyes.

"for lying to you.."

"About what?"

"About ...about this.."

There beneath a lamp post Violet pressed her lips against Buddy Pine's.Then it was this time, when buddy lost himself. He let go and was held by the tiny super who wanted nothing more than to be loved. Who had been ignored, invisible to some with or without her powers and he had ached.

to feel wanted.the tiny gasps inbetween kisses went unnoticed through the park,the new couple paid no mind to the chirping crickets that observed the hovering glow of Violet's orb.

Buddy pressed his lips against any part of her skin he could find, she was warm. Part of him wondered if it was because of him or because of her father. He watched her intoxicated and slid a hand beneath her knees picking her up and walking through the woods the earth crunching beneath him she held him as they whispered. promises of tomorrow..

his soft murmurs caused fire to burn in her blood. His voice lowered, heated in her ear. nuzzling her to comfort and carrying her to a soft bridge inbetween a playground. He silenced her apologies as his kisses became more fervent, fevered, needy and desperate. Lain across the rocky bridge like a delicate cloth he proceeded after her pulling her hips down to mesh with his and find points of contact where she had been neglected.

Violet mewed helplessly in response when he finally found her neck carressing her boddess in the process. She let her head lay closing her eyes before he leaned up cupping her cheek.

"dont close your eyes.." he quietly commanded, she watched him closely as he slid his buttoned shirt from his body. Instinctively Violet lifted her hands to claim her prize.Beneath her fingers Buddy purred softly his body erect and arched readying himself for her delicate touch.He trembled. Her thumbs lingering at the side of his broad chest and fingers coiling over taut muscles. Hap-hazardly Violet brushed a finger across his nipple causing him to suck in a quick fit of air.

Violet teased buddy, her fingers never before finding the pressure points of a man she explored the paleness of his skin and smiled to herself at his reactions. Her hips repositioned themselves against buddy, ready. Willing she blushed at the thought and found herself nudging against the very core that made him a man.

finally he spoke, softly as if not to break the magic.

"every time you feel like you need to runaway, im right here.." his voice was grovelly he still could not open his eyes especially when her nails lingered along his back.

"what if you need to runaway.."

he smiled his eyes finally sliding open.

"then i'll find you.." he snaked a bear arm around her waist and pulled her up for a long kiss both of them sinking against the bridge.

"I love you.." she whispered into his ear.

They never had sex that night, it wasn't his intention but he did lead her home. Home to where she belonged for the night and lay with her until she fell asleep. he petted her softly and watched her chest rise and fall and occasionally give a snort.Most adorable of all was the way she threw a leg over him and squeezed him against her tightly. protectively. He had to do a couple of lamaz breathing to keep himself from poking her awake. It didn't help that she would wiggle and squirm against him to get comfortable. _Thats self control!_ he would joke to her. She would smile and continue to tease him having no idea that later when they would seperate he'd have to spend a half hour in the bathroom trying to calm down.


	12. Violet couldn't handle it then

It was hard to talk to people period, it was hard listening to them whine about their small problems when Violet parr sat in the back room of her college class, wondering if her father was alive. Whether he'd make it or not..

The battle he had gone into with another villain had left him a little more wounded then the entire Parr family had anticipated.

Violet Parr twiddled her pen, luckily for her the class room was more like a class auditorium. No worries about the teachers assistant calling on her for an answer. Highschool was long gone for now..

Staying around or near buddy had been rough on her, a tremendous guilt she hadnt been anticipating came down hard on her shoulders and she spent a good two hours crying over what could have been.

She had broken it off partially because the overwhelming pressure to be a superhero never ceased. Dating a villain seemed ludicrous, hypocritical even and the agony of defeat on her father's face. She too, knew that despite his actions Robert Parr was still her father.

Stomach lurching she told Buddy Pine goodbye, and turned. So as not to see her impending tears.. her nose flushed with red and regret.

How could she love someone so twisted.

Twisting the pencil in her fingertips she stood up, the lecture now long gone she had been one of a couple remaining students left in the auditorium. Violet gathered her things and decided to take a stroll down the sidewalk of her school.

She knew he was around. Somewhere watching her...waiting for the chance to talk to her. Her heart tugged slightly and she covered her mouth to cry. _God this has been a terrible Monday.._

_why is it so hard to just be without him... I've got it bad._ The wound still fresh in Violet's memory she tugged her sweater closer and ignored the firey tip of hair that peeked along a bush parallel to the path she was taking back to her dorm.  
"Buddy..I.." violet peeked through the bush, but there was simply a tree, with fall leaves sprouting. Woefully she bit her lip and treaded onward, no use imagining whats not there..._ or what could be but isn't because your an idiot!_

The gentle humming on her computer at the dorm set her into a trance that she could not get out of, her head dropped gently to the pillow and moments later she felt the wind beneath her toes, the pillows turned into clouds and bobbed her along. sighing heavily in her dream, her eyes opened to the loving eyes of her former beau.  
"Violet, I dont think i can do this without you..its so hard.."  
"Buddy, I am so sorry i ever hurt you.."  
puckering his lips violet reached for him and as her fingers began to slip behind his neck she awoke--

Buddy Pine went mad with boredom. He wiggled the rubber cement for his model jet planes but it wasn't of any use, it wouldn't distract him from the tiny void that use to warm his sides and hold his heart. Gulping to himself he tried hard not to think of her, call her or even follow her. It was once a protective thing was now verging on pathetic. The last thing that Buddy Pine wanted to be..was pathetic.  
He had spent almost twenty years being looked down upon and he wasn't about to do it again damnit. The model was set aside and he peeled himself from his work station. Staring at her picture wasn't going to make her love him again...

"Buddy we need to talk.." she ran to him.  
"Babe! Just the person i need to see i got the tickets all ready. were leaving for fiji tomorrow!"  
"Buddy..Buddy I cant.."  
"Babe, what we planned this for ages?"  
"Our own little island buddy i know but i cant..Buddy!"  
"Violet.. but you said.."  
"My father's been hurt Buddy.. i cant just leave him.."  
he watched his violet gasp for air, for a rationalizing of all this but his sympathy points had been shot. The very core of his madness, the anger that had kept him going to become a "Super" came back for a split second and his face began to appear more haggard, older looking. He was ultimately, pissed.  
"We were going to make a life again, you said it yourself you couldn't live with it anymore.."  
"Buddy, i dont think i can even live like THIS anymo--"  
"Whaddya' mean i've given you everything i COULD!" Buddy threw his hands, the rain had come, slicking his hair back and dampering Buddy Pine's spirits of hope and a life with Violet.  
"oh buddy i know.." her voice became gravelled with fatigue, grabbing his shoulders she forced a kiss on his cheek and looked him in his eyes.  
"he needs me.."  
he turned to her,a fleeting memory of happiness.  
"I need you.."  
with that, she kissed his lips tenderly and walked off. The rain may have kept back his tears, but not a cry of despair. The woods, the park, the bridge. All linking to the way they had met, came together and became a pair.

Now, only hovered above him as a memory of Violet.  
"she left me.." he whispered.

Buddy held a photo of her in his hand that he had managed to snatch while in her room. He'd spetn many nights there, smiling to himself he tucked her picture away and tried to focus his attention elsewhere. Much to his dismay, he peered through the window and discovered that it had begun to rain.


	13. I love you more than you know

Fanciful persuasions;  
ok so i dont own the chars but the idea is miinnee biatches! I love pixar so dont sue... it was all their chars i swears it. Go BRAD BIRD!.. . here you go synlet lovers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Buddy figured he'd win her back the best way he knew how.

Bribery;

gulping down the lump in his throat buddy fumbled with the diamond earrings that practically sang in his suit pocket. But no not now.. Its not time.

Violet sat there so silently at the dinner table, checking her watch then going to grab her tiny purse.licking her lips the tiny super clicked her heels against the marble floor and glanced around. Alone in a mess hall awaiting the presence of buddy and he was late..again.

always he came in fashionable late; handsome as ever with his debonair grin but she wouldn't fall for it this time.  
"Not this time buddy.." she wapped angrily at the melted candle.  
Two hours, my GOD I could have gotten some college work done..Standing from her position she noticed a nicely dressed Mr.Pine.  
His arm behind him, one hand slightly elevated with a green case in it.  
A face so apologetic that it brought her down to her seat.  
"don't go.." his eyes begged, more than his quiver did.  
"This isn't going to work.." she whispered as he came close, his arm down at her hip his cheek besides hers."Why not?" He cradled her cheek gently, speaking to her like a lullaby.  
"Love doesn't conquer anything..""and Yet Vi, you're here.. im here..and its like everything you said is going against what your body language tells me.. as you sat in that seat.. as you dressed like you did tonight.." tilting her head up to look at him.She wrapped her arms around his giant neck, and he kissed her.  
"Don't you ever do that to me again.." he growled as she fiercely kissed him.  
"Im still staying here.."  
"That's fine.." he sighed, "just please don't leave me right now.."  
nodding her head Violet pursed her lips. "Buddy.." slipping the earrings into her purse, Buddy closed them coyly and smiled at her as he let his violet lay in his arms..The morning would come to soon and she'd soon retreat to her Father, the super. He somehow understood.. she'd had a choice and she chose it.  
A sad smile came to his face.  
And he knew what he had to do..


End file.
